


Bring Me to Life (a scene from Nevermore)

by lucidscreamer



Series: A Murder of Crows and a Tangle of Snakes [2]
Category: The Crow: Stairway To Heaven, The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Fusion, Gen, Hospitals, Spoilers, scene from the fic Nevermore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Waking up was like returning to life. </em>
</p>
<p>(Please see the author's note for more info.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Me to Life (a scene from Nevermore)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a brief scene from a planned future chapter of "Nevermore." I lost all of my half-written chapters when my old laptop died, but found a version of this scene on my Dreamwidth journal. Contains spoilers for the main fic, but since that one may never be finished, I decided to post this rescued scene as a pseudo update.
> 
> Imhotep.

 

Waking up was like returning to life. Pain seared through his body, shocking his eyes open as he gasped breath back into his lungs. Peter lay still for a long moment, relearning his body, fingers and toes tingling as the pain eased until he could, finally, sit up.

 

The first thing he saw was the blinking trap next to him on the floor. A vindictive smile curved his mouth. _Gotcha, you slimy bastard_ , he crowed inwardly, for once in perfect accord with the dark spirit within. That damned wraith wasn't going to be snacking on any more souls. Ever.

 

Speaking of souls... He glanced down to find his hand still clenched around...

 

Silver light shone from between his tightly curled fingers. The smile turned triumphant and, with a groan, he pushed himself to his feet.

 

He had somewhere else he needed to be.

 

-o-

 

It wasn't easy getting into the hospital without being seen. He couldn't use his little "short-cut" through the land of the dead; his precious cargo might take a detour into the Light, and that... that wasn't in the plan. Someday, way down the line, sure. But not today.

 

Using ever one of his newly gained stealth skills, Peter eventually made it to Janine's room. He stood beside the bed, staring down at her too-still form. Gently, as if returning a lost baby bird to its nest, he pressed the hand holding the silver light -- the missing portion of her soul -- over Janine's heart. The light sank into her body and she seemed to glow for a moment. The unnatural laxness that had made her face resemble a wax doll was gone. She sighed, turning her head on the pillow.

 

Peter smiled and -- in one of those unexpected epiphanies that knock the wind from your lungs and tilt the world on its axis -- it hit him. If he hadn't died and come back as a Crow, this moment wouldn't be happening. Janine's soul would still be trapped, and eventually devoured, by the wraith

 

A sense of rightness, of peace, suffused him. Just for a moment, he was content.


End file.
